Never Felt This Way
by EKL22
Summary: What happens when Wade Barrett AND Skip Sheffield fall for John Cena's little sister? And what happens when The Miz comes into the picture?  A bunch of crazy stuff. Skip/OC/Wade slight Wade/Natalya and Miz/OC *Updated Summary*
1. Chapter 1

Wade Barrett was walking backstage when he saw someone walk in the door, a girl, about 5 feet 4 inches tall. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail with a piece of pre-wrap for a head band. She had on black and yellow high top basketball sneakers, yellow athletic shorts and a 'Nexus' t-shirt. She looked as if she had just ran a couple miles. It was Lucky Cena, John Cena's baby sister.

"Hey sis." John Cena walked over to her.

"Hey bro." Lucky said hugging him.

"You're kind of, sweaty." John said

"Oh really?" She asked sarcastically and wiped some sweat off of her head and rubbed it on John's shirt. "There you go, you can keep that." Lucky teased

"Lucky, if you were anyone else, I'd kill you, but you're my sister." John said

"Oh you're so nice to me." Lucky said facetiously

"What's with the get up?" John asked about Lucky's strange attire.

"I just wanted to let you know, Team Nexus all the way bitch!" Lucky laughed. John rolled his eyes

Wade didn't hear the conversation, all he saw was John hug the girl of his dreams. Wade was determined to find out who she was, no matter what. Wade walked into the locker room that the Nexus shared, he was angry and unfocused.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Skip Sheffield asked

"An amazing girl just walked into the back stage area, and I think she's dating John Cena." Wade said

"I'd be more than happy to find out more about her for you." Skip said.

Wade nodded and Skip left, he found her laying on a crate, her hair draped over the side. Skip walked closer and smashed into a crate he didn't see, causing Lucky to jump.

"Damn it." He mumbled to himself

"Are you ok?" Lucky snickered

"Yeah, I'm just being clumsy today." Skip rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but that was sort of hilarious." Lucky admitted

"That's ok." Skip said, "So, how tall is your husband?" Skip asked

"You're going to have to do better than that for a pick-up line." Lucky smirked

"Well, I'm just asking so I don't get killed." Skip said

"You have the Nexus, it wouldn't matter anyways, I'm single." Lucky said

"Oh really?" Skip asked

"Yeah, dejavu, something similar to this just happened." Lucky said creeped out.

"So, you're not dating John Cena?" Skip asked

"Hell no, he's my big brother!" Lucky said,.

"Oh." Skip smirked

"Okay, that smirk means something, what are you up to?" Lucky asked

"Nothing." Skip said

"Don't you lie to me." Lucky said.

"I'm not lying!" Skip exclaimed

"Liar." Lucky mumbled.

"I have a question, why don't you hate the Nexus if they beat up your brother?" Skip asked

"I love anyone who picks on my big brother. Karma's a bitch and he knows it." Lucky said

"I see." Skip said, " Well, I have to go."

"I guess I'll talk to you later, then." Lucky said

"Ok." Skip said walking away he got back to the locker room and forgot to ask Lucky for her name, "Damn it." He said to himself as he walked back into the locker room.

"What?" Wade asked

"Nothing, well, she's definitely a Cena." Skip said, Wade sighed.

"What's her first name?" he asked

"Umm…I kind of….Sort of….forgot to ask." Skip said, Wade rolled his eyes.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Wade said and left. He was determined to find out who Lucky was and how she was related to John. It was driving him insane on the inside. He had never felt that way before in his life.

* * *

_**Hey thanks for reading the first chapter, if you're reading another story of mine, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, but I was really wondering if you guys could join my forum posting website on my profile page the link is there.**__** Thanks guys, don't forget to Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky walked through the hallway and bumped into Randy Orton.

"Watch it punk!" She joked.

"Don't scare me like that." Randy said with his signature glare.

Lucky rolled her eyes, "I'll do whatever the hell I want."

"The hell you won't." Randy said picking Lucky up over his shoulder.

"Put me down, now!" Lucky demanded.

"What are you going to do about it?" Randy asked

"I'll bite you." Lucky said

"Oh really?" Randy asked

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Lucky asked

"I don't know, but I'd like to see you try to bite me." Randy said as Lucky grabbed his other arm and bit it lightly, "Did you just bite me?" he asked in shock

"Yes, yes I did." Lucky smiled smugly, Randy put her down.

"I must say my self, you earned your way out of that situation." Randy said

"I know." Lucky smirked, Randy shook his head.

"You're just a piece of work, how did your brother put up with you all his life?" Randy asked

"Eh, hem." Lucky faked clearing her throat, "You should be asking me how I put up with him my whole life."

"Oh should I now?" Randy asked

"Yes, you should be." Lucky said

"Well sorry if I offended you, Ms. Cena." Randy said "Or should I say, the future Mrs. Barrett?" Randy asked

"Shut the hell up!" Lucky blushed, "I may like the guy but that doesn't mean I'm going to marry him."

"Sorry…Mrs. Barrett." Randy Smirked

"How did your siblings put up with you?" Lucky asked

"I don't know, Mrs. Barrett." Randy continued to smirk

"If he hears you, so help me God, I will spear you through the wall." Lucky said

"I didn't realize you were Edge, now. Before you change characters, please, notify me first." Randy said

"No." Lucky said cockily, "You don't deserve to know when I'm going to….RKO you." Lucky smirked

"Oh, so now you're me, well then I'm going to have to be you." Randy cleared his throat and began to talk in a high pitched voice, "I'm Lucky Cena, and I'm going to tell Wade Barrett that I love him." Lucky burst into hysterics when Wade walked up behind Randy. "I didn't think the impression was that bad." Randy said

"I don't think I even want to ask." Wade said as Lucky was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"What are you laughing about, that impression was…." Lucky jumped up and covered his mouth quickly

"Horrible." she finished his sentence, "He was going to say horrible." Randy bit Lucky's hand gently. "Seriously? You just bit me?" Lucky asked.

Randy nodded smirking, "That's what you get for finishing my sentence."

"Sorry about him, he's just being a facetious asshole." Lucky said

Wade nodded, "What did he say before that last part, I was all the way down the hallway and I couldn't hear him."

Lucky's eyes widened and her heart raced, "Nothing, he said nothing."

"He must've said something." Wade said

"Well, you're wrong, he didn't." Lucky said

"You're so nice." he said sarcastically

"Thank you." Lucky smirked, Wade shook his head, "By the way, I'm Lucky." She said

"Why are you lucky?" Wade asked confused

"Because I am." Lucky said, Wade gave her another confused look.

"You're a confusing person." Wade said

"I don't know what's so confusing about me telling you my name." Lucky said, Wade hit himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Duh, I'm sorry." Wade said, "I feel so stupid, now."

"Don't feel stupid, she does that to everyone." Randy said, Lucky grinned.

"It's true, I do." Lucky nodded.

"If I might add, I think you're cute." Wade said, Lucky blushed.

"Thank you." She said

"So, you're single?" Wade asked

"Yup!" Lucky exclaimed

"I see." Wade said, Lucky grinned.

"I'll see you around, I guess?" Wade said

"I'll see you around." Lucky smiled

"Bye." Wade waved

"Bye." Lucky waved, and watched Wade walk around the corned, "Oh my god!" she hushed a scream, Randy laughed.

"Okay, Mrs. Barrett." Randy said, Lucky glared at him and shook her head. "You can't tell me that's not the truth." Randy said, Lucky rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Thanks! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I really liked nexusdiva's idea for the story, so I decided to use it. Here's for you nexusdiva, hope you enjoy. Oh and by the way, Lucky's face is Ke$ha, she's also 26 years-old. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Wade walked into the Nexus locker room. "You." he pointed at skip

"Me?" Skip asked

"Yes you, ya buffoon." Wade said

"No need to get snappy." Skip said walking over to Wade

"Yes, there is a need to get snappy." Wade said sternly

"What the hell did I do?" Skip asked

"You were trying to keep her to yourself, weren't you?" Wade asked

"And? Who wouldn't?" Skip asked, Wade butted forehead with Skip.

"Listen, you stay away from her, I saw her first." He said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, well you couldn't even talk to her." Skip said

"No, I was going to talk to her, Cena was there and I got angry so I walked away." Wade said

"Yeah right, you were afraid she was going to judge you." Skip said

"Oh, I'll judge you alright." Wade said angrily before David Otunga got in between the two and pushed them apart.

"Here is not the place for this guys." David said calmly

"He's a mad man." Skip said

"No, I'm mad over a woman." Wade said

"Guys, settle this in the ring, not in the locker room. We can't afford anyone being arrested." David said with a solution.

"Alright then, Winner gets Lucky?" Wade asked

"Deal." Skip agreed

* * *

Lucky bumped into Vince in the hallway.

"Oh hey Vince." Lucky said

"We need to talk." Vince said nearly dragging Lucky to his office

"What do we need to talk about?" Lucky asked once in Vince's office.

"I'm sorry to do this, but I need you in a storyline." Vince said

Lucky sighed, "You know I'm not fond of being thrown into a storyline blindly, the last time I was in a storyline was when Randy punted my dad."

"I know, I know, I know. But Lucky, this is for the profit of the show, I can guarantee it will add suspense to the storyline." Vince said

"Just tell me." Lucky sighed

"Ok, so we've made a new stipulation, it's called 'Winner gets lucky' It has nothing to do with your name, and I'm sure you'll be credited for it, but it's about Wade and Skip fighting over you. The winner, well, obviously gets the girl, or, you, in this case." Vince explained

"How do you decide who's going to win? I mean, I think someone is going to get seriously injured in this match, it will get way too competitive." Lucky said

"Skip and Wade made up the stipulation, Lucky. Let us worry about who wins, we'll throw an interesting twist into it, believe me, we will figure this one out."

"But what if I don't like the person who wins?" Lucky asked

"Let us worry about it." Vince said reassuring Lucky, "You're in good hands."

"Whatever." Lucky muttered

"I'm sorry again, I know you don't like being thrown into a storyline without your consent first." Vince said

"It's really ok, I see where you're coming from, I really do. But, I don't know how much of a liking John is going to take to this." Lucky said

"Hey, since you brought it up, could you talk it over with him?" Vince asked, "Thanks." He said walking out of the room before Lucky could answer.

"You're welcome?" She said. Lucky let out a deep breath. She could see why Vince didn't want to talk to her brother about it, he would probably kill Vince for even thinking the idea, or would he kill Skip or Wade? It was originally their idea, but Lucky was going to lie to her brother about who came up with the idea. Lucky found John in the cafeteria several minutes later. She sat down next to him, she got a little nervous.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something." She said.

* * *

**What will John think of the storyline? I hope you liked this chapter! By the way, who do you guys think should win the match? Reviews aren't required but highly recommended ;) Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again to nexusdiva!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. I really hope you enjoy it! Just to let you know, this isn't the match chapter, that'll be in either the next or the one after. See you at the bottom =)**

* * *

"What did I do?" John's eyes widened

"You didn't do anything." Lucky said

"Oh good, I thought this was about that one time that I-" Lucky raised an eyebrow, "Nevermind, so what did you want to talk to me about?" John asked

"Well, Vince, kind of, went crazy, and he sort of, kind of, put me in a storyline with Nexus." Lucky said

"He did what?" John asked enraged, "No, no, I won't let him."

"John, I kind of don't have a choice. You know that Vince always gets his way, always." Lucky said

"True, as long as it's not a romantic storyline." John said, Lucky let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, about that…" She trailed, John groaned.

"I don't like this idea at all, who came up with it anyway?" John asked

"I don't really know." Lucky lied, John didn't pick up on it.

"Well, if I ever find out, they'll be dead." John said

"That's sort of cruel don't you think?" Lucky asked

"Why? Do you actually know who did this?" John asked

"No!" Lucky exclaimed quickly

"You do know." John said squinting at Lucky, "Don't you?"

"Maybe, but, I'll never tell you." Lucky said

"You might as well tell me." John said

"I might as well not." Lucky said, "It's for me to know and you to find out…from someone other than me."

"Lucky! Just tell me!" John said, "It can't be that bad and if you don't tell me I'm going to start guessing."

"No, John, just stop. Why does it matter?" Lucky asked

"It matters because I care about you Lucky. You're my little sister and I don't want you getting hurt, like you always do." John said, Lucky sighed.

"I'm still not telling you, but thanks big bro, for caring about my well being." Lucky kissed him on the cheek and left. She was wondering about how the storyline was going to affect her, or others for that matter. She was starting to think that the storyline was a bad idea, but, yet again, Vince thought it would get the show good ratings. And Vince, well, Vince truly does get whatever he wants.

Lucky, deep in her thoughts, had smacked right into someone when she walked around the corner. She became dazed, "Whoa." She said to herself as she tried to recollect herself.

"You don't look so good, hun." Adam "Edge" Copeland said putting his hand on Lucky's shoulder to steady her balance.

"I wasn't expecting you to be around the corner." Lucky said

"Just take it easy, kid, I don't want you to get hurt." Adam said before walking off again. Lucky sat down on a crate and thought again.

'_Does everyone really care about me a lot back here? Or is it just me? I wonder why everyone treats me like this, is there something wrong with me, is it pity for what's going to be happening in the storyline? What's wrong with me?' _Lucky asked herself, she really did wonder why everyone cared so much about her. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize the person sitting next to her.

"Hey." David Otunga said.

"Hey." Lucky muttered.

"Something wrong?" David asked, Lucky nodded. "Want to talk about it?" He asked

"Not really." Lucky said

"If you talk about it, it'll make you feel better." David said, Lucky nodded.

"I hate being in the middle of a love triangle. Between Wade, Skip, and My brother. I'm just so confused right now, it's beyond real." Lucky said

"Yeah, I'm really sorry you got dragged into the middle of all of that drama." David said

"Drama is a part of my life, it's basically attracted to me like a magnet to a refrigerator door." Lucky said

"And about this match, it's partially my fault, Wade and Skip got into an argument and I kind of told them that the locker room wasn't the place for a fight and that they should settle it in the ring." David said expecting Lucky to be mad.

"It's ok, it really doesn't matter who created the match, I'm never telling my brother who's fault this is. Hell, this could be the best thing that's ever happened to me." Lucky said, David arched an eyebrow.

"How?" David asked

"I'll explain it later, thank you for helping me realize that, I would kiss you, but, that would be weird." Lucky said, David chuckled

"You're welcome, for, whatever I did." He said, Lucky giggled and walked down the hallway.

* * *

**How was this chapter? Please review! Reviews make me soooooooo happy! Thanks for reading, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! Ciao for now (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Well, there's no point in saying I own none of the WWE or the characters, because, well, we probably know that already. I do own Lucky though. So, don't steal her without my permission. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

The next week, Lucky walked into the backstage area. She "ran into" Wade, and they started talking.

"Hey, you kind of look like a zombie. Everything alright?" Wade asked Lucky, because, well, she did look like a zombie, and she didn't seem like herself.

She usually would have come back with a sarcastic answer, but right now she was too tired to even think straight, "I took Dramamine before I got on the plane. I hate plane rides, that's why you usually don't see me at a lot of shows." She covered her mouth as she yawned. Wade felt bad for dragging her into the storyline, especially knowing now that she hated flying, and that they would be doing a whole lot of flying over the next couple of weeks.

"I'm really sorry about this storyline." Wade said, "I just get so angry sometimes."

"It's no problem, I just, need to go." Lucky yawned again, "Get some sleep."

"You do that." Wade said

"See you later." She said walking into her locker room.

"Wait." Wade said, he caught Lucky by surprise when she turned around by kissing her. "I'm sorry." Wade said immediately.

"It's fine." Lucky said trying to hide herself blushing, even though she was tired, she had realized what had just happened.

"See you later." Wade said hurrying off. Lucky went into her locker room and didn't even make it to the couch before she just laid down on the floor, and fell asleep.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Heath asked as Wade got into the Nexus locker room

"You saw that?" Wade asked

"Yes, I saw that, you're lucky that Skip or John didn't see you. They would've killed you." Heath said

"Yeah, whatever, ginger. And anyway, they didn't see me, so I guess I'm going to live another day." Wade said criticizing Slater's hair color. Heath shook his head.

"I don't know what you were thinking, did she even realize what happened?" Heath asked

"She may or may not have, I'm not sure, but please, stop asking stupid questions." Wade said

"It wasn't a stupid question, it was only stupid because you didn't know the answer to it." Heath said

"Just," Wade was dumbfounded, it was the truth, he really didn't know if Lucky had realized what had happened. She played it as if something hadn't happened at all, and he was really hoping she would forget about it. "Shut up, ginger." he muttered and walked back into the hallway.

"I hate it when he calls me that." Heath muttered to himself under his breath. Heath was the only other one who had witnessed the kiss, or so Wade thought. But someone else had seen it, someone who really hated Lucky. Someone who would put good use to the information. This anonymous person had taken pictures and slid them under the door of Lucky's locker room. They threatened to show her brother and the rest of the locker room if Lucky didn't pay the blackmail.

* * *

Lucky woke up hours later to find these pictures. "What the hell?" Lucky asked herself as she looked at the pictures. Someone knocked on the door. "Hello?" She called sliding the pictured back into the manila envelope they came in.

"Hey." A woman with blonde hair with a streak of pink in it came through the door.

"Nattie!" Lucky exclaimed hugging Natalya.

"What's in the envelope?" Natalya asked curiously

"Paperwork." Lucky lied

"Eww, so, what've you been up to? I haven't seen you in like, forever." Natalya asked

"Not much, running a lot and just basically playing a lot of basketball." Lucky said

"Figures." Natalya said knowing her friend very well. "Can you still kick John's ass all over the court?"

Lucky laughed, "Hell yeah, I can actually hand his ass to him, I mean, I have been doing that to him since I was like five."

"I know. Please, tell me why you didn't go pro, again?" Natalya asked

"Because, the glamorous life wasn't for me, and well, nobody even watches the WNBA." Lucky said, "Colleges from all over the places sent scouts to my high school for me, I had so many scholarships offered to me that they were coming out my ears."

"I still don't understand why you gave it up though." Natalya said

"I don't like being a superstar, I never really wanted fame, it seemed like a pain in the ass at times." Lucky said

"It is, trust me, it is." Nattie laughed, Lucky laughed.

* * *

**I know this wasn't the greatest chapter in the history of chapters, but I'm kind of having some writer's block here. I'm stuck and I don't really know how I should lead up to the match. =/ Review please! Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter, I really hope you guys enjoy it! I'll see you at the bottom!

* * *

**Lucky walked out of her locker room towards the place where they shot backstage segments. She was going over her lines in her head and she finally arrived.

"You ready?" The camera guy asked, hair stylists and make up artists were putting final touches on her hair.

"I guess so." Lucky said

"I'll take that as a yes." The camera guy said, Lucky was finally ready, The Nexus had arrived and they were also ready. The camera man started a count down and they were soon filming.

"Lucky, how do you feel about the Nexus?" Josh Mathews asked

"Well, I'm not quite sure, I kind of like them, but, they make me mad at the same time, I guess it sort of, cancels each other out in a way, so, I'm neutral?" She asked confusing herself, Wade and Skip walked onto the, Skip leading, Wade shoved Skip out of the way like he was supposed too.

"You just confused yourself, how?" Wade asked, Lucky rolled her eyes.

"I'm a Cena, we do this stuff often." Lucky said bashing her own name.

"A Cena?" Wade asked, "You don't look anything like John, are you married?"

"Eww no." Lucky said, "He is my brother for your information." She said offended

"Sorry, just throwing that out there." Wade said

"Maybe you should start aiming." Lucky said and walked away, Wade stood there in shock

"I don't think she likes you." Skip said

"Really?" Wade asked sarcastically

"Yeah, I mean, why would she? I think she would like me better." Skip said

"You listen here, that isn't the plan." Wade said through gritted teeth and he walked off. Skip shook his head and walked in the other direction. Everyone else in Nexus followed Wade.

* * *

Lucky headed back to her room, she was still tired and she was done for the night so she decided to go back to the hotel. She got to her car and found a note inside it, written in French. Lucky could read French and she knew who was blackmailing her. Maryse:_ Pay the ransom or these pretty little pictures are going to be shown to everyone, including your brother._

Lucky was disgusted by the note, she really didn't care if her brother saw the pictures either, she didn't have to worry, yet. What Lucky didn't realize was that Maryse knew who liked who backstage. She would show the pictures to Skip. Lucky went to bed without a thought.

Skip found the pictures slid under the door as he was leaving the arena for the night. He looked at them as rage grew within him. He wanted to kill Wade, he knew exactly what he was going to do too. Skip was going to get the locker room to take sides with him and take down Wade so he could have Lucky all to himself.

"What are those?" Heath asked walking over to Skip, Skip showed him the pictures of Wade and Lucky kissing. "Oh shit." He mumbled to himself

"You knew about this?" Skip exclaimed with rage

"No, maybe, yes." Heath said

"Why the hell wouldn't you tell me?" Skip asked

"I thought it should have stayed between Lucky and Wade, I just wanted to forget about it." Heath said, "Who took the pictures?"

"I don't know but if he's going to play dirty, I'm going to have to play dirty." Skip said

"I don't think he meant it." Heath said, "It was an accident."

"How was this an accident? It doesn't look very accidental to me." Skip said

"Lucky didn't know what the hell happened, she was experiencing the effects of Dramamine, she doesn't like air planes." Heath said, Skip felt as equally bad for dragging Lucky into the storyline as Wade did. Had he known she didn't like to fly, he wouldn't have thought about it twice.

"Now I feel like an ass." Skip said

"You are an ass." Heath said

"That was uncalled for!" Skip exclaimed

"I speak the truth." Heath said holding his hands up

"No, I'm sure you were lying, take it back." Skip said

"And if I don't?" Heath asked

"You're teeth are going down you're throat." Skip gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, and I'm throwing them right back up on you." Heath said

"Eww, ok you win, jeez, you did not have to go that far." Skip said grossed out

"Well, you didn't have to freak out about me calling you an ass, which you are, by the way." Heath said, Skip punched Heath in the mouth.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Justin Gabriel exclaimed

"Well, I can tell you that he just punched me in the face!" Heath said wiping blood off of his mouth

"Yeah, well I told him that I would knock his teeth down his throat and he didn't believe me." Skip said

"That's it, that's it, I'm done. Tell Barrett I'll think about coming back when this asshole right here is gone." Heath said getting his stuff and walking out the door.

"Are you happy now?" Justin asked

"Yes, actually, I am." Skip said

"Just get the hell out." Justin said before leaving the locker room.

* * *

**How was this chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it, please please please review! I'll be you're best friend ;) lol. Yeah, so just review, or, you know what, don't review, (Reverse Psychology) ;) Just kidding. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter guys, sorry it took FOREVER to update.**

* * *

That night, Lucky couldn't sleep at all, nor could Skip, or Wade for that matter. They all had one thing on their mind, who would win Lucky at the paper view? Lucky got up at 3 in the morning and walked into the hallway, she went to Wade's room, despite what her better judgment was telling her. She knocked on the door. Wade got up and answered the door, quite angry that someone had the nerve to do such a thing at that hour.

"Oh, hi Lucky, what's up?" He asked inviting her in.

"I can't sleep, and, I'm sorry if I woke you up." Lucky said walking in

"No, it's fine, I couldn't sleep either." Wade said

"Oh…" Lucky trailed

"Something wrong?" Wade asked, Lucky nodded, "What is it?" He asked

"I don't like being the center of attention, at all. And with you and Skip fighting over me, I am the center of attention." Lucky explained

"I'm sorry." Wade said, "I should have thought more about you before I went in to this whole thing."

"It's fine, as long as your in the storyline, I'm fine with it." Lucky said, Wade gave her a confused look and she blushed.

"So what your saying is…" Wade said

"I like you, a lot." Lucky said blushing more. Wade smirked.

"Why don't you stay here tonight." Wade more suggested than asked.

"Ok, I will." Lucky smiled, Wade smiled back and then kissed her. Lucky hesitated for a moment before kissing him back, she knew it was probably wrong, but it felt so damn good. She also knew she would receive hell about it from her brother, and possibly Skip, if, that is, he somehow found out about it.

Wade continued to kiss Lucky he broke the kiss and laid her down on the bed, Lucky smirked. Wade laid down on top of her and kissed her neck. Lucky groaned, she felt butterflies forming in her stomach, she knew what was coming. They were soon making love to each other. Lucky feel asleep in Wade's arms that night

* * *

The next morning, Wade woke up to the sound of knocking at the door, he put on some pants and answered the door, only opening it a crack.

"Hi Wade, have you seen Lucky anywhere, she's not in her room." John asked

"Uh, nope, haven't seen her, ok, bye." Wade said trying to shut the door, John stopped him from doing so.

"Open the door all the way." John said

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Wade asked

"I just want to know why you didn't open the door all the way, you aren't hiding anything, or anyone, are you?" John asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm not hiding anything or anyone." Wade said

"You're lying." John said

"Go away, now, before I forcively remove you from my doorstep." Wade said shutting the door, He climbed back into bed with Lucky, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. John shook his head, he decided to go to Skip's room to see if he knew anything about the whereabouts of Lucky. John knocked on the door. Skip answered, opening the door all the way.

"Do you know where Lucky is? I can't find her and she's not in her room." John asked Skip.

"No, sorry, I don't know where she is. I was about to ask you where she was, I needed to talk to her last night and she wasn't in her room then, either." Skip replied

"That's strange, thanks anyway." John said walking away. Skip shut the door.

"That is pretty strange that she disappeared from her room." Skip said to himself, then he shrugged. He didn't think that she would be with Wade.

* * *

Lucky woke up an hour later to hear the sound of the shower running. She got up go dressed and left a note for Wade, telling him that she had gone back to her hotel room and that she had to speak with her brother about something. Lucky peeked out to make sure nobody was watching her leave, she slowly pulled the door shut. She turned around and jumped when she saw someone.

"Heath, you scared the shit out of me." She said

"Sorry Luck, didn't mean too. What were you doing in there?" He asked

"More like _who_ were you doing in there." David Otunga said walking out of his hotel room, Lucky blushed.

"What does he mean by that?" Heath asked

"You didn't hear them last night? 'Cause I sure as hell did." David asked Heath.

"I did hear them, I was just being polite." Heath said

"Were we that loud?" Lucky asked still blushing.

"No, well, maybe. Oh, alright, yes, you were very very loud." Heath said

"Damn." Lucky said, "Why are you here anyway?"

"I need to tell Wade that I want to be excluded from Nexus until further notice." Heath said

"Oh, I see." Lucky said

"Yeah, stupid Skip, I don't like him, he's just, stupid." Heath said not knowing what else to say. Lucky laughed.

"Ok, see you later ginger." She said jokingly

"Ha ha, very funny." Heath said sarcastically

"I know I am." Lucky grinned smugly before walking down the hallway to her room.

* * *

**Ok, I really hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry if it's a bit short, but I had writer's block for so long and then I finally got an idea, so I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm really really sorry that it took forever to update. Please review! Thanks =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter, hope you like it =)**

* * *

Lucky walked into the backstage area of the Pay Per View, she spotted her brother and ran towards him.

"John, I need to talk to you, like, now." She said

"Yeah, I need to talk to you too, in my locker room, now." John said sternly

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Lucky asked once she got into John's locker room.

"I would like to know where you were this morning, you were not in your hotel room, I went to Wade's room, and he was acting all suspicious." John said, Lucky's heart raced and her eyes widened, she began to get more nervous by the second. "So, what went down between you and Wade?"

"You have no proof that I was in Wade's room this morning." Lucky said

"Yeah, I kind of do." John said

"Oh yeah, like what?" Lucky asked cockily

"The ginger talked." John said

"I will kill him." Lucky muttered

"Was that a confession I heard?" John asked

"No, it was my inaugural speech for when I become the president of the United States." Lucky said sarcastically

"Lucky, I don't want you anywhere near Wade until the storyline starts up. Please, listen to my advice." John pleaded

"Ok, but the match is tonight. So, that means," Lucky gasped, "I get to go see him, yay!" She said enthusiastically before skipping out the door. John shook his head. Lucky started getting ready for when she went out to the ring.

* * *

The nexus was filming their backstage segment, it went a little like this:

It took place in the Nexus locker room, the members were all gathered there, Wade started, "Tonight, I will win over John Cena's little sister if it's the last thing I do."

"Wade, I still think I should be the one to win Lucky over, she likes me better." Skip said

"No one cares what you think, Skip, I am the one who will do this, I am the leader of Nexus and that's how it is." Wade said before walking out of the locker room

*End Segment*

Lucky went over what she was supposed to do when she got into the ring, she had it all down when someone knocked at the door. Lucky answered to an open armed Natalya.

"Hey bitch." Lucky joked

"Hey my bitch." Nattie said hugging her friend tightly, "Ooh, who wins, please please please tell me." Nattie asked upon seeing the script.

"I can't tell you that, because I don't even know who wins." Lucky lied

"Liar!" Nattie said, "Let me see those papers, right now." she demanded

"Sorry Nattie, it's a surprise my love." She smiled

"If you really loved me, you'd let me look at that script." Nattie said as Wade walked up behind her in the doorway. Lucky laughed to see the expression on Wade's face.

"What do you mean exactly by 'if she really loved you'?" Wade asked confused

"If you hadn't noticed, Wade. Lucky is my bitch, and you can't steal her away from me that easily." Nattie joked

"Oh really?" Wade asked

"Yes, even though I did hear about what happened last night, I'm ready to forgive her and let her back into my life." Nattie said, Lucky's jaw dropped.

"What the, how did you-" Lucky said before Nattie cut her off.

"How did I find out?" Nattie asked

"Yes, I'd like to know." Lucky said

"The ginger talked." Nattie smirked, Wade sighed.

"No good comes from gingers." Wade said

"I know, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Lucky said

"Not right now, you have to come with me, to the curtain." Wade said

"Oh alright, bye my love." Lucky said before hugging Nattie again. She then walked down the hallway with Wade. Skip was already at the curtain, waiting for the both of them. Lucky wasn't sure if Skip knew about what happened, since Heath was going crazy and talking about it to everyone. She sure hoped he didn't find out from anyone else but her. Wade went out when his music started playing, he got in the ring with a microphone.

"I want, Lucky Cena, to come down here to the ring, right now." Wade said after the crowd died down a bit. Instead of Lucky coming down to the ring, Skip ran down and ambushed Wade, they started beating on each other until a bunch of referees came down and controlled it. The sound that notified when the RAW general manager had an announcement went off. Michael Cole stood up and read it.

"And I quote, Wade, Skip, I see that you've both taken a liking to John Cena's little sister, Lucky. And, well, to settle this dispute, I've set up a match between you two, and it's going to happen, right now. The stipulation is that, the winner of the match gets Lucky." Michael Cole sat down at the table again.

The match had started, it lasted for about 15 minutes until Skip Sheffield used a chair behind the ref's back. He took advantage and got the three count. Skip got a microphone

"Lucky, please come down to this ring." Skip said

Lucky walked out and was greeted by a chorus of cheers. She got to the ring Skip stepped on the bottom rope and pulled up the second so it would be easier for her to get in.

"Lucky, I have to officially ask you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Skip asked as Lucky looked concerned at Wade, "Stop looking at him and answer me."

"Sure whatever, I'll be your girlfriend, it's not like I have a choice or anything." Lucky snapped

"Good." Skip said grabbing Lucky's hand, once again helping her out of the ring, they walked up the ramp and went through the curtain. Wade started walking up the ramp, suddenly, Lucky ran back down the ring to Wade. She kissed him passionately as he kissed her back. Lucky pulled away and slowly started to walk back up the ramp. She walked through the curtain and into Skip's arms, "Go pack up your stuff, we're going back to the hotel." Skip said

"Ok." She muttered, Skip kissed her cheek before he let her go to her locker room and pack her stuff up so they could go. Once they got back to the hotel, Skip kissed Lucky as a tear slid down her face. Soon, they made love, and Lucky just felt weird about it, she didn't want to be with Skip. Lucky didn't sleep at all that night, she just couldn't stop thinking. What was going to happen to her?

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter, I decided to update again to give you readers a bit of a bonus since it took me so long to update the last chapter. But please, in return, tell me what you think is going to happen to Lucky? Please keep reading and Reviewing. Thank you =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter, really hope you like it, Please don't forget to review/favorite/alert thank you! =)**

* * *

Lucky got about 15 minutes of sleep before the alarm went off, "Damn it." She sobbed fakely, getting out of bed. She looked at her phone which was on the nightstand. It started vibrating, she picked it up and answered it.

"Hey baby sis." The voice on the other side of the phone made her feel happier than it ever did in her life.

"Hi John." She said tiredly

"Hey, how are you feeling?" John asked

"Horrible, but thanks anyways." Lucky said

"How's about you meet me for coffee downstairs in about 10 minutes?" John asked

"Ok, sounds good." Lucky said

"Ok, see you in 10." John said before hanging up. Lucky walked over to her suitcase, pulled a Notre Dame sweatshirt out and put it on. She also took out a pair of black sweatpants and put them on as well. She put on a pair of Uggs.

"Skip?" Lucky whispered to Skip who was still sleeping.

"Hmm?" He asked still half asleep

"I'm going downstairs to get coffee with my brother, I'll be back in about an hour." She said

"Ok." He said, Lucky walked downstairs and met her brother in the lobby of the hotel, John hugged her as soon as he saw her start to break down in tears.

"I don't wanna be with Skip." She cried into his shirt

"I know sis, but that's how it has to be." John said comforting his sister in everyway he could.

"It just makes me wanna be sick." Lucky said, not feeling good.

"I don't think I can say I know how you feel, but you'll get through it, I know you will. You just have to go with the flow." John said rubbing Lucky's back as she cried harder.

"It feels so wrong." She said

"You know what, I'm going to be here for you. Hell, I'm going to get into Nexus, just to keep a closer eye on you." John said

"Ok." Lucky said trying to calm down

"You'll be fine." He said hugging her closer as Lucky finally composed herself.

"I really hope so. I guess I shouldn't complain, I hate when other people complain so I'm not going to." Lucky said

"Good girl." John joked, Lucky giggled, "There's that smile we all know and love."

"Yeah." Lucky said wiping her face off, "Ok, coffee, now. Didn't sleep at all last night."

"Ok, calm down, we will get coffee." John said

"Good." Lucky said, John nodded. They walked out of the hotel and went to get coffee.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Justin Gabriel was talking with David Otunga.

"I'm sure she's not happy about this." David said

"I know, poor girl." Justin said, "How do you think Wade took it?"

"I don't think he took it too well." David said

"Who would take it well? I don't know about you, but I'm just going to stay out of the matter." Justin said

"That's probably a sensible idea, but…" David trailed

"Don't even get any ideas, Otunga, you know what happened the last time you got involved in someone else's business." Justin warned, referring to him suggesting that Skip and Wade settle their arguments in the ring.

"True, true, but still, I do have an idea." David said

"Of course you do." Justin muttered

"What? Is it bad that I have an idea?" David asked

"It's just, whenever you get an idea somebody gets upset, gets mad, gets beat up, gets bitch slapped, gets taken hostage, etcetera etcetera." Justin said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." David said reluctantly, Justin ran his hand down his face while shaking his head. "What?" David asked

"Nothing, nothing." Justin said, David shrugged.

"So, my idea is to get Skip to see Lucky kissing another guy, it can't be Wade though." David explained

"This already sounds like a bad idea, what if Wade sees Lucky kissing the other guy instead of Skip seeing it, huh?" Justin asked

"Well, somebody will have to make sure that Wade stays away from it, duh.", David said. "It'll make Skip mad, he'll break up with Lucky, and then everything will be fine, she'll be free to date Wade."

"Did you talk this over with Lucky?" Justin asked

"No, but I'm sure she won't mind." David said

"I'm pretty sure she would mind, asking her to do something like that." Justin said

"No, she wants to date Wade, if Skip breaks up with her, then she can date him." David said logically

"What if Skip sees the two kissing, doesn't say anything to Lucky, and just moves on, then what?" Justin asked

"Would you stop adding impossible scenarios to the picture? I mean, c'mon, you really think that if Skip saw that, he wouldn't say anything?" David asked

"If he loved Lucky enough to stay with her through that, I don't think he would say anything. It would just kind of, slowly kill him inside, ya know?" Justin asked, "I think you should just stay out of it."

"Well, I'm going to talk to Lucky about it tonight on RAW, and see what she thinks about the idea." David said

"I don't think she's going to like it." Justin said

"Yeah, well, whatever." David said, Justin rolled his eyes. "What?" Justin didn't answer him, "What?" Justin shook his head and walked down the hallway. David shrugged again.

* * *

At the show, David spotted Lucky in the hallway he hurriedly walked down the hallway to catch up to her.

"Hey Luck, you got a minute?" He asked

"Yeah, sure." She muttered. David looked around to see if Skip was around.

"But first, just to be safe…" David trailed before pulling Lucky into a nearby broom closet.

"Is this really necessary?" Lucky asked

"Shh." David hushed her, "I don't want anyone, especially Skip, to hear this." He whispered

"Ok, what are you going to tell me?" Lucky asked, whispering as well.

"I have a plan to get you and Wade together." David said

"Okay, just tell me." She said in an unenthused voice

"Okay, so, you are kissing some guy, Skip sees you two kissing, he gets mad, breaks up with you, and then you can be with Wade." David explained his plan

"But wait, what if something goes wrong and Skip doesn't say anything, and just lets it slide because he knows the he'll never get a chance to be with a person like me ever again?" Lucky asked

"Why do you and Justin think exactly alike?" David asked

"I don't know, great minds think alike, so, we must have great minds." Lucky said

"It'll work, just trust me." David said getting his hand stuck in Lucky's hair

"Ow! OW!" She exclaimed banging her arm off the door

"Would you hold still?" He said trying to get his hand unstuck

"I can't stay still if you're ripping my hair out!" She yelled

"It's almost out, hold on!" He exclaimed

"Hurry up, it's too crowded in this closet!" She exclaimed

"Ok, it's out." David said

"Well that wasn't good." Lucky said walking out of the closet, her heart started to race because Wade was listening to the rather strange conversation she had with David. Lucky's hair was a mess and the conversation was starting to sound like her and David were having sex in the closet.

"What was that all about?" Wade asked fuming

"I can explain!" Lucky exclaimed

"I don't want to hear it, you're just a slut." Wade said

"Umm, excuse me?" Lucky exclaimed

"Yeah, you heard me, you're a slut, you've slept with three people in the last three days, you are a slut." Wade said, Lucky started to tear up as she ran down the hall way.

"Dude, I was trying to get her with you, it's not her fault." David said

"I don't believe you, you slept with her to try to get her with me, that doesn't make _any_ sense at all. It's sick and twisted." Wade said

"I didn't sleep with her, I didn't do anything with her, I am engaged, you know?" David asked

"That just makes it ten times more sick and twisted." Wade said angrily walking down the hallway. David sighed, he knew he was in some deep shit. He didn't know why Wade was upset though, it's not like he was dating Lucky. David walked down the hallway and realized that Justin was right, he probably should've just stayed out of it.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I made it a little longer than I normally would make a chapter so, yeah. Please review and tell me how the story is, I need some feedback. Thanks for reading guys! =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter hope you guys like it =), Please Favorite/Alert/Review , thank you my peeps. **

* * *

Lucky ran to her and Skip's locker room, they had gotten their own locker room for privacy reasons. She was still crying pretty hard. She was more mad than upset with what Wade had called her, she thought that she loved him but now she knew that he was just an asshole.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Skip asked hugging her, Lucky shook her head not wanting to tell him. "Talk to me, Babe, please."

"Wade, called me, a slut." Lucky said still in her hysterics

"Why?" Skip asked getting more mad by the second

"I don't know." She lied still crying.

"Well, you aren't a slut, and I love you very much. Don't listen to what he says, he's just mad because he didn't win you." Skip said stroking Lucky's hair, Lucky didn't say anything, she was still too upset. "You don't have any segments tonight, do you?" Skip asked

"No." Lucky said

"Good, because I was going to talk to Vince to get you out of them. I think you should go back to the hotel and rest." Skip said

"Ok." Lucky replied before kissing Skip on the lips deeply.

"I'll see you after the show." Skip said

"Alright, I love you." She said the three words for the first time, it felt so exhilarating to her that it brought a slight smile to her face through all of her tears.

"I love you too." Skip said hugging her again.

"Bye." Lucky said walking out the door. She arrived at the hotel 15 minutes later and went to her and Skip's room. She laid down on the bed and her smiled faded as she replayed Wade's words. They really did hurt her. _'How could he be so insincere?' _Lucky thought to herself, thinking back to the night she had slept with him. She was thinking it was probably one of the worst mistakes she had ever made. Lucky started sobbing quietly into her pillow. Someone knocked on the door.

"Lucky, I know you're in there, talk to me." The South African accent of Justin Gabriel was muffled through the door.

"Go away!" Lucky exclaimed trying to compose herself.

"I'm going to bust the door down if you don't open it within the next thirty seconds." Justin yelled

"Go ahead, see if I care!" Lucky yelled not wanting to be bothered. All of a sudden, Justin walked into the room. Lucky looked at him confused.

"You dropped the key card in the hallway." Justin explained handing her the card, Lucky rolled her eyes, as she sat up on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. "Talk to me, I know Wade didn't mean what he said."

"Of course he did!" Lucky cried out

"No, he didn't, it was just the heat of the moment and you know how Wade is easily angered. He works himself up and only sees his side of the story, he makes assumptions, and they're mostly wrong, he's sorry." Justin tried to calm Lucky down

"Then why didn't he come here himself and apologize?" Lucky asked

"Well, first, he has to be at RAW. Second, he thinks that you hate him." Justin said

"Well, he thinks right because I do hate him, and I'll never get over what he called me, heat of the moment or not. Speaking of RAW, why aren't you there?" Lucky asked

"I broke a rib last night, the doctor told me to take some time off, a few weeks." Justin explained

"I'm sorry." Lucky said sympathetically

"No need for sympathy, I brought the injury upon myself." Justin said

"Well, I still feel bad." Lucky said

"Yeah, I understand." Justin said, Lucky nodded.

"I just want to go back to Massachusetts." Lucky said, "I miss my baby." she frowned

"You have a baby?" Justin asked

"Yes, his name is Marley, as in Bob Marley, he looks just like him." Lucky said, Justin gave her a very strange look. "I've had him since he was a puppy." (Picture on profile) Justin let out a sigh of relief before uttering a small chuckle of embarrassment.

"I thought you actually had a child." Justin said

"No." Lucky giggled while shaking her head, "That's for after marriage, and I certainly would not name my child Marley." Justin laughed

"Oh yeah, that is so my twitter status." Justin said before pulling out his phone, "I have to meet this mysterious Marley someday." He said comically

"Ok." Lucky said, "You can meet him soon, the next show is really close to where I live, you can come then."

"Yes!" He cheered to himself jokingly. Lucky laughed, "Well, I better get going, you look like you need some rest."

"I do, I'll see you later, Justin." Lucky said

"Yep, Bye Lucky." Justin said before leaving.

Lucky got off the bed after Justin left and walked over to her suitcase, she put on a pair of mesh athletic shorts and a tank top before pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She climbed under the covers of the bed and turned the light out. Lucky lost track of time and was almost asleep when she heard the sound of the door open quietly and then shut, she sat up and turned the light on.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Skip asked in a hushed voice

"No." Lucky said softly, "I wasn't sleeping."

"Oh, okay." Skip said before getting undressed and climbing into bed with Lucky. He kissed her cheek before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him, Lucky smiled before kissing him gently on the lips and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning Lucky woke up with Skip arm draped over her body. She slowly moved his massive arm and got up. She went into the bathroom and got a shower. She came out fully dressed and started to pack her things up. She and Skip were going to fly back to Massachusetts together that day. They figured they would stay at her house for the rest of the week to relax before the next show.

Wade was also going to fly out to Massachusetts early, he really wanted to say that he was sorry to Lucky. Justin had explained to him what had happened and he felt horrible about what he had said.

The first thing Lucky did when she got back to the house was put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, she also put on her basketball sneakers.

"Hey, I'm going to the basketball court, just make yourself at home, I should be back soon." Lucky said before kissing Skip on the cheek.

"Ok, see you later." Skip said before Lucky walked out the door. She always had access to the high-school's basketball court. She helped coach the girls basketball team, and she had been given a key. She walked onto the court and she looked around at the empty bleachers. It brought back so many emotional memories, that she had to keep herself from crying each time she walked in. She picked up a basketball and grasped it firmly in her hands, she did a quick power dribble before running down the court and pulled up when she got to the three point line and jumped, shot the ball with perfect elegance. She followed through as the ball gently rolled off of her finger tips, she almost seem as if she were going in slow motion. The ball went soaring through the air to the basket.

"Swoosh, nothin' but net." Lucky said as the ball went into the hoop perfectly

Lucky grabbed the ball and walked slowly to the free throw line. Her heart raced as she dribbled the ball three times, she focused on the basket, shot, and missed. She collapsed to the floor and just sat there. The memories came rushing in, like a tsunami over a city.

_*Flashback*_

_It was all up to her. The state championship game all in her hands. .6 seconds left on the clock. Her team was down 34 to 35. If she could make at least one of her foul shots, the game would go into over time, and the team would get another quarter to come back. She looked around at all the faces in the crowd, she looked at her parents and he brothers. Only then, did Lucky realize how much pressure was on her._

"_C'mon Lucky, you can do it!" She heard John cheer from the crowd._

_The Referee finally passed her the ball, she dribbled three times, focused, shot. The ball rolled around the rim and bounced out. The whole gymnasium was filled with a chorus of 'Awwh's'. Lucky took a deep breath before the ref handed her the ball for the second time. She took a long look at the basket, she shot but right before she released someone shouted causing her to flinch and make the ball bounce off the rim. The other team got the ball, inbounded it and just held it for the .6 seconds. Lucky didn't go to school for the next week, she just sat in her room and cried, she couldn't help but feel stupid for letting her team down and loosing states for them._

_*End Flashback*_

Lucky was so caught up in her flashback that she didn't realize that she was crying, or that someone had been watching her.

"Are you ok?" Wade asked sitting down next to Lucky

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lucky said wiping the tears from her face, "Just a bad memory that this place brings back."

"I see." Wade nodded, "Listen, about what I said, I'm really sorry and I didn't mean it."

"I know, Justin told me." Lucky said still speaking softly

"What is the real reason you didn't go pro in basketball?" Wade asked

"How did you know about me not going pro?" Lucky asked

"Natalya told me about how amazing you are at it. I knew that the reasons you gave weren't real, I read right through them." Wade said

"I don't want to talk about it right now, I really don't, I'll tell you sometime else, it's just, it has something to do with this place and I just want to forget about it right now. I need to get it off my mind." Lucky said

"Ok, you don't have to tell me right now, I was just wondering, is all." Wade said

"Yeah, I don't blame you, I know it's foolish that I didn't go pro, but I didn't want to be idolized, or stalked by the creepers." Lucky said jokingly, Wade chuckled.

"I understand, but, there's another reason, isn't there?" Wade asked

"Yeah, like I said, I'll tell you sometime else because it hits too close to my chest.

"Alright." Wade said

"What are you doing in Massachusetts so early anyway?" Lucky asked

"I really needed to apologize to you, as soon as I could. I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I didn't get it off my chest." Wade said

"..Oh." Lucky said, Wade nodded. "Well, I better get out of this place."

"Yeah, me too." Wade said standing up, giving Lucky a hand to help her up. They walked outside and Lucky gave Wade a hug before getting in her car and returning back to her house. When she returned Skip was sleeping on the couch. She sat down next to him and started to think. Lucky really was starting to fall in love with Skip, she liked him a lot more now than she had in the past few days. She found it funny how her feelings could change for someone that fast, but she was still madly in love with Wade. Lucky was starting to think that love was starting to hate her, which was kind of an oxymoron.

"What am I gonna do?" She asked herself quietly.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I hope you la-la-la-loved this chapter. What do you guys think should happen in the next chapter? I'm lost here so if you would help me out a bit, I would be very grateful =). Please Review/Favorite/Alert. Thanks guys =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter, hope you like it =). Sorry if it's a bit shorter than others :/. Don't forget to Review/Alert/Favorite! Thanks and I'll see you at the bottom. **

* * *

That night Lucky lay snuggled up with Skip. She actually felt safe with him. Marley was laying at the foot of the bed, sleeping on Lucky's feet.

"Lucky?" Skip asked

"Yeah?" Lucky replied

"Are you happy with me?" Skip asked her, Lucky didn't know what to say.

"Of course I am." Lucky said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." Skip shrugged, "It's just, I know you still have feelings for Wade, really strong feelings."

"Well, I'm with you now and I'm just going to have to forget those feelings." Lucky said knowing that she could never forget about how she felt about Wade, yet again, she would never forget what Wade called her, even though she did forgive him.

"Ok." Skip replied

"Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, love you." Lucky said before kissing him on the cheek and turning the lights out. For some reason she couldn't go to sleep. She laid there thinking about the rest of her life, would she marry Skip? She didn't know what she was going to do with the rest of her life. When Lucky finally got to sleep, it was 3:30 in the morning, she woke up the next day at 11:00 to a note on Skip's pillow.

* * *

_Lucky I went to the gym at 10:30, I'll be back around 1:00, Love you._

"Who goes to the gym for that long?" She muttered tiredly to herself as she got out of bed and went to get a shower, She got out of the shower 20 minutes later, someone was knocking at the door. She didn't have time to get dressed so she just walked down the stairs wrapped in her towel, her hair dripping wet. She opened the door to Wade.

"Whoa, is this a bad time?" Wade asked hesitantly, being distracted by water droplets dripping down her chest.

"Wade, my eyes are up here." She said lifting his chin so he was looking into her eyes. She was suddenly in a trance, as her eyes stayed fixated on his, she was almost drowning in them. She pulled him into the house and pushed him back onto the couch. She climbed onto him and straddled his lap, she kissed him passionately. Until it went way too far.

Lucky laid on the floor next to Wade, sleeping with him under a blanket. She woke up and rubbed her eyes and saw the time on the clock.

"Wade!" She whispered loudly shaking him

"Hmm?" He asked waking up

"It's 12:55, Skip's going to be here any minute quick get dressed, you need to leave, I'm sorry." Lucky said

"Alright." He said getting up and getting dressed, he kissed Lucky passionately on the lips, "I'll see you later, love." Wade walked out the door and drove off.

Lucky felt insanely weird after that had happened. She went upstairs and got dressed and laid down on the bed. Marley stared at Lucky from across the room. Marley barked at her as if he were mad.

"What?" She asked, "I feel bad about it, no need to rub it in." Marley whined before, hearing Skip come in the door. He ran down the stairs and barked.

"Lucky! Where are you?" Skip called

"I'm in the bedroom!" Lucky called back down the steps

Skip walked in the door of the bedroom, "You ok? You seem a little down." Skip asked concerned laying down next to her.

"Eh, I'm just feeling a little 'strange'." Lucky said

"Define 'strange'?" Skip asked

"I just, I don't know how to, I just feel weird." Lucky said

"Why? Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Skip asked

Lucky shrugged.

"Well, I hope you feel better, I'll be in the shower if you need anything." He said kissing her on the cheek. After Skip left the room Lucky started crying. She didn't want to tell him that she had cheated, it wasn't her fault that she had to be with Skip. Part of her thought that it was Skip's fault for bringing this upon himself, and the other part of her thought that she should've been a better girlfriend. Marley licked her face, ridding it of tears.

"Buddy, what should I do?" She asked him.

Marley nudged his nose at her heart, as if telling her to follow her heart.

"Thanks." Lucky mumbled, she knew not to let her heart do the thinking, it would just hurt everybody. So she thought up a scenario in her mind that she thought might work. She would get John into Nexus to keep a closer eye on her. Once she did that, she could provoke a fight between Skip and Wade, neither of them would be able to hurt her because John would be there to protect her. She figured they would have a rematch for her. She would think the rest out later.

* * *

That night in the locker room, she saw Wade.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something." Lucky said, seeing as they were the only two in the locker room.

"What is it?" Wade asked stroking her hair

"I need you to call Skip out tonight, and demand a rematch for me." Lucky said

"Ok, I will. And if he doesn't give it to me?" Wade asked

"I'll figure it out." Lucky said. "Oh, and, John needs to be in Nexus, please."

"Ok, I think he'd be a nice addition." Wade said, doing his signature smirk

"Good, because he's already agreed to join." Lucky said

"That's good, now, I must leave, I need to call Skip out." He said kissing her forehead and walking out the door.

Lucky walked to a nearby monitor in the hallway and watched as Wade called Skip out.

"Skip, I demand you come out here, right now, I have a proposition to make." Wade said, "It's about your precious little girlfriend."

Skip heard what Wade was saying and he walked out to the top of the ramp.

"What kind of preposition are you making me?" Skip asked

"First off, it's _proposition _and this is about Lucky, I want a rematch, you cheated during our match, I would have one, if not for you taking advantage of the ref being distracted. So I suggest you give me a rematch." Wade said

"No, Lucky wouldn't love you in a million years." Skip said

"Really? Because that's not what she told me the night before you won her." Wade said, Skip looked at him strangely.

"Yes, Skip, I too, have slept with Lucky."

"Why, you little-" Skip was cut off by the GM email sound. The email read, _Wade, Skip, to settle your differences, we will have a rematch for Lucky right now , however, I will be watching this one to make sure nobody cheats. And if Skip Sheffield cheats, Lucky will be forfeited to the opponent._

The crowd cheered as the match got under way. Wade was leading for most of the match, until he got caught in a massive clothesline that nearly turned him inside out, Skip picked up the win, but before he could celebrate, the Miz's music came on as he ran down the ramp with his money in the bank briefcase and quickly cashed it in. Miz took advantage of the beaten down Skip Sheffield, and won Lucky for his own.

Lucky was shocked, that wasn't part of her plan at all what was she going to do, she stood in her spot in shock, she must've lost track of time before Mike snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"When we get back to my hotel room, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk right for a week." Mike whispered into her ear as he nibbled lightly on her earlobe. Lucky didn't say anything in return. She was thinking about what would happen to her. She was scared about her future, she knew Mike wasn't the kind of guy she'd enjoy being with. Or was he?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the little twist I threw into this chapter. Please Review/Favorite/Alert, Happy New Years everyone, I hope you guys had a great holiday season, I'll have more up soon, I don't know when, because well, tomorrow is my last day of vacation time before I go to school and I don't want to waste the wbole day in me dark bed room lol. Like I said, Please review, I love having my work reviewed for improvement purposes. Please tell me what you guys think so far, what I could improve on, or anything else that I should work on. Thanks for reading guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys, just a heads up, this chapter starts out with a sex scene, and quite frankly, I'm not very good at writing them, lol. So please be nice, and Review/Favorite/Alert thanks and I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

As soon as Mike and Lucky got into the hotel room, Mike pushed Lucky gently up against the closed door and kissed her. His tongue slid into Lucky's mouth and wrestled with hers. Mike felt her ass and grabbed it firmly as they switched spots, him now being up against the door. Mike pulled his shirt off and threw it. Lucky also pulled her shirt off over her head and threw it across the room before kneeling down at Mike's pants. She could see his erection through his pants. She teased him by pretending to not be able to unbutton his pants with ease. She pulled them down and Mike kicked them off. Lucky then toyed with the elastics of his boxers until they were off as well. She stroked his dick a few times before sliding into her mouth. Lucky slowly picked up the pace as Mike grabbed fistfuls of her hair.

"Lucky." Mike groaned as she went faster, almost gagging on his long cock. She slowly slid back up to Mike and kissed him again as he unhooked her bra. He finally got it off and threw it to the side, he started kissing each breast, being careful not to pay more attention to one than the other. Mike walked her over to the bed and laid her down, so that her back was on the bed but her feet were still on the floor. He slowly unbuttoned her jeans but swiftly pulled them off of her legs. He leaned over onto Lucky and licked each breast while he worked on getting her panties off. He finally got them off and he slowly slid himself inside of her.

"Oh, Mike." Lucky moaned Pushing her breasts together. Mike started going faster as he pushed Lucky's legs farther apart. His pelvis smashed into hers with every single thrust. Lucky's moans now turning into screams of pleasure. Mike smirked as he climbed onto the bed, never leaving Lucky's body, and laid down with Lucky now straddling his body. Lucky grinded on Mike's cock before slowly sliding up and down on it. Lucky started to go a little faster as Mike's hands roamed up her body and held her breasts firmly. Mike pushed his pelvis up to meet Lucky's when she came down on him.

"Oh, Mike, it feels so good." Lucky said putting her hand over Mikes which were still position on her breasts. Mike quickly flipped her over again so that her legs were over his shoulders. He leaned onto her as her legs pushed back and he humped her, the harder he went, the louder Lucky got. Mike grunted with every thrust. He let Lucky's legs down and pushed them apart so she was almost doing a split. Yet again he slid himself in and out of her harder and harder.

"MIKE, STOP! PLEASE STOP!" Lucky screamed as her walls tightened around Mike, "PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"I'm not stopping until I'm done with you, scream all you want, it turns me on even more." Mike smirked as he continued, drilling his dick into her small frame even harder. Lucky screamed out Mike's name several times. Before he stopped and walked her over to the couch and leaned her over the back of it. He then spit on her ass hole and rubbed it a little before pushing his cock into her ass. "Your so tight…I like it." Mike said as he drove himself into her, making her pelvis slam into the back of the couch with every thrust.

"Oh Mike, Oh Mike, MIKE!" She got louder every time

"Who's your daddy?" Mike asked going harder

"Oh, you're my daddy, oh please, harder daddy, harder." Lucky said seductively as Mike listened, driving himself into her ass even harder, tears ran down Lucky's face because of her pelvis's rough contact with the back of the couch.

"Oh, Lucky!" Mike exclaimed as he released his semen inside of her. Lucky could feel the hot cum and sweat running down the backs of her legs. Mike left his pulsating cock inside of Lucky for another minute or two before falling back onto the bed and trying to catch his breath. Lucky stood up from being over the couch and slowly made her way back to the bed before resting her head on Mike's chest, Mike stroked Lucky's hair.

"Tired?" He asked as Lucky's eyes fluttered as she tried to keep them open, she nodded, too tired to respond with words. "Go to bed." Mike said getting up and puling the covers down before climbing underneath them with Lucky. Lucky snuggled up to Mike and fell asleep.

* * *

Lucky woke up the next morning to Mike stumbling out of bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Mike asked

"No." Lucky shook her head

"Good, well, I'm going to take a shower, feel free to join me at any time." Mike winked before walking into the bathroom and turning the shower on, Lucky smirked before getting up and wincing in pain. She looked down at her bruised pelvis.

"Good lord." She mumbled to herself, walking, more like shuffling, to the bathroom to join Mike in the shower.

Mike smirked, "I see you've decided to join me." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer quietly violently, Lucky gasped being taken by surprise with pain. "What?" Mike asked pushing her back a little and looking down at her bruise. "Oh my gosh, did I do that last night?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly you, it was kind of the couch that did it to me." Lucky said, "I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry." Mike said kissing Lucky, "Too rough?" he asked

"No, actually, I liked it rough." She smirked kissing him back, "It's just the not being able to walk right part that's getting to me."

"I told you last night that I was going to fuck you until you couldn't walk right." Mike said

"Yeah, that's what turned me on. I probably wouldn't have done it if you didn't say that." Lucky replied, Mike smirked kissing her breasts and then washing her body, in return, Lucky licked his abs before washing his body.

"You're way too sexy." He muttered in her ear

"Yeah, and you're way too 'awesome' in bed." Lucky replied smirking, Mike smirked back then picking her up and kissing her, Lucky wrapped her legs around his waist, she could feel Mike erecting again. He set her down and turned her around, making her put her hands on the wall, as a police officer would do if he was patting you down for weapons. Mike quick gave her a hard spank, leaving a red hand mark on her ass. He then slid his erected dick into her wet pussy.

"Mmm." Lucky moaned as water ran down her breasts, "Oh Mike." She moaned softly as he fucked her nice and slowly, making sure not to hurt her already injured pelvis. They did this for about 10 more minutes before Mike and Lucky's climaxes met, Lucky screamed out Mike's name as Mike's dick practically exploded with cum inside of her again.

"You like the feeling of my cum inside you?" Mike asked roughly, pushing Lucky up against the wall again, his dick still emptying out inside of her.

"Oh, yes daddy." Lucky said, before Mike smirked and pushed her down onto her knees, he grabbed fistfuls of her hair and forced her to suck his dick. Lucky was gagging and drooling, but she definitely liked Mike dominating her like that. Mike had his cock halfway down Lucky's throat as he groaned and came again, leaving a trail of it out of her mouth and down onto her chest. Mike washed the white stuff off of her before his hands went lower and rubbed her area. Lucky gasped with pleasure as he slid two of his fingers inside of her and whipped her until she was creamy.

"Does daddy's little bitch like that, huh?" Mike asked dominantly

"Oh yes, daddy's bitch loves it." Lucky said before maxing out and screaming as she had another orgasm. Mike kissed her to muffle her screams and slid his tongue inside of her mouth. Mike smirked before washing his hand off and leaving Lucky to shower alone. Lucky finished getting washed and walked out with a towel on to see Mike sitting on the bed with sweatpants and a t-shirt on, also a bag of ice resting on his crotch. Lucky laughed at that sight.

"Yeah, I over did it, can't believe I'm saying that, but I did. My dick is sore as hell." Mike said

"Your fault that you wanted to fuck me like an animal." Lucky said getting dressed in a t-shirt, and jeans.

"Yeah, but you know you loved it." Mike smirked, "Beside your bruise."

Lucky smirked back, "Yeah, I'll heal up in no time so we can do that again."

"Good, me too." Mike said, "Do you want to get something to eat, all this sex has me starving and lacking the energy needed for me to be awesome."

"Yeah." Lucky giggled, "Don't worry, your still awesome to me."

"Thanks, but, I already know I'm awesome." Mike said

Lucky laughed again before her phone went off, it was John. "Hold on a second, I have to take this." she said answering it, Mike could literally hear John yell through the phone.

"YOU GOT ME INTO NEXUS, AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN IT ANYMORE?" John yelled at Lucky.

"Listen dude, Mike coming down to the ring wasn't a part of my plan, but now to be fair and square, I have to be with him." Lucky said smiling at Mike, Mike smiled back.

"Why didn't you get my consent before pulling me into this?" John asked still enraged

"Umm, because you promised me that you were going to find a way into Nexus to keep a closer eye on me." Lucky said reminding him.

"Damn…" He muttered, "I hope you know that they're going to take this out on me now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop complaining. You're John Cena, a real life superman, you can deal with them. Goodbye." Lucky said before John could get another word out.

"Mad that he's in Nexus?" Mike chuckled

"Yep, he is. And quite frankly, I don't care." Lucky laughed before kissing Mike, "Let's go, your hunger attack is starting to rub off on me."

Mike laughed, "Alright." He said as they left to go out to for breakfast.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? Sorry if the sex scene got a bit confusing or if it wasn't descriptive enough, I told you, I'm not good at them, so, be gentle when reviewing, haha. Yeah, I know, I promised myself that I wouldn't spend the whole last day of my vacation in my room writing this chapter, but guess what happened? Lol yeah, Don't for get to Review/Favorite/Alert in that order, without skipping the first step, *Wink* haha. I'll update as soon as I can. Give me feedback!**


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter introduces the Wade/Natalya part of the story, and there is going to be a time skip so, yeah. Don't forget to Review/Alert/Favorite =), Thanks for the reviews guys, there really nice (: I'll see you at the bottom!

* * *

Natalya was laying on her stomach on the bench in the Diva's locker room, writing in a notebook, that she wrote down how she was feeling, it was basically to vent. She kept a book because she didn't like talking to the other Divas about her problems. She usually only told Lucky, and if it was something that she absolutely could not tell Lucky, she wrote it down in her notebook. She wrote down;

_My concerns._

_With Lucky now dating Mike, I'm starting to worry about the well being, of her, John, Skip and especially Wade. All the guy wants is to be with Lucky, and he's failing epically in trying to get her. I don't think that match should have decided who dated Lucky, and anyway, since when has Lucky been treated as a championship? I didn't think you could cash in the money in the bank contract for a person, but oh well._

_Wade seems like a nice guy in general, I'd date him…_

Natalya stopped writing after being startled by the door opening. It was just John, coming in to see if Lucky was there.

"Hey, Natalya, have you seen Lucky anywhere?" John asked

"Uh, no, but I did hear her and Mike last night." Natalya said trying to hide the notebook, she rolled over onto her back on the bench.

"Yeah, I think the whole hotel could hear them." John said embarrassed, rolling his eyes.

"John, relax, as long as she's taking her pills, I'm fine with her being with Mike." Natalya smirked

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Natalya." John said sternly, "I don't even want to think about my little sister being with him."

"It's her life, she can live it how she wants. Let them be, they're young. But, they'll have to grow up eventually in the order of that ever happening." Natalya said in reference to what she had said before.

"So she's really nowhere to be found?" John asked

"Yup, can't find her, have to go, see ya." She said walking out the door leaving the notebook behind. John picked it up and went out the door to return it to Natalya, but she was already down the hallway. John sighed as he preceded to Nexus' locker room. He set the notebook down in his locker, not wanting to look inside of it because he knew that it probably held personal information. John walked out the door upon hearing his name called.

* * *

A few minutes later, Wade walked in and saw the pink and black notebook in John's locker, he picked it up.

"Well, I don't think this belongs here." Wade said to himself, opening it to the page Natalya was writing on, as soon as he saw what was written there he ran his hand down his face.

Natalya knocked on the door. "Come in!" Wade called setting the book down.

Natalya peeked her head in the door, "Sorry to bother you, but have you seen my notebook?" she asked

"Is this it?" Wade asked holding it up.

"Yes!" Natalya exclaimed walking in the door, "You didn't read it, did you?"

"Umm…" Wade trailed

"Wade!" She exclaimed, "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to go snooping into other people's business?"

"Hey, this has to do with me too, you know?" Wade said

"Yeah…" Natalya said with her head down.

"Don't worry about it, I like you too." Wade said putting his hand on Natalya's shoulder

"No you don't, you're just trying to make me feel better." Natalya said

"No, I'm being completely serious, what's not to love about you?" Wade asked

"Everything." Natalya muttered, "I'm fat." she said

"No, you're just muscular, that's all." Wade said, "And don't you even listen to those sluts in Laycool, if that's even who told you."

"I don't listen to them, I just think that. And plus, my best friend is still in love with you, what would she think of me if I started dating you?" Natalya asked

"I don't know, but, you shouldn't care what other people think." Wade said, "Listen, just go out on a date with me, if you don't like me after it, we move on."

"Ok." Natalya said, "But don't tell Lucky, please, I don't want her to be mad at me."

"I won't tell her." Wade smiled, "So, tonight, my room, after the show?"

"Yes." Natalya confirmed, smiling.

Natalya and Wade went on their date and figured out that they really did like each other. They secretly started seeing each other so Lucky wouldn't find out. Natalya often slept at Wade's room after going there just to play it safe so she was sure Lucky would never see her.

* * *

The next week, Lucky ran to Natalya's room frantically and knocked on the door. Lucky looked frightened and she seemed like she had a worried expression on her face. Natalya opened the door.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Natalya asked

"Nattie, I need to talk to you about something." Lucky said walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

"You look pale, I think you need to sit down." Natalya said, Lucky sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Now tell me what's wrong." Nattie said sitting next to her.

"Nattie, I've been really sick for the past few days, and I thought it was strange because I couldn't have gotten it from anybody, I haven't been at any events or anything in awhile so I know I didn't get it from a fan or something. I thought it was strange and then this morning I went to take my pill, and I realized that I haven't been taking them for over a week." Lucky said, the scared expression on her face becoming stronger

"Well, honey, do you think you could be pregnant?" Natalya asked, thinking back to her joking about Lucky taking her pills the previous week when she was talking to John.

"I know I am." Lucky said quietly a tear running down her face.

"Honey, it's nothing to be worried about." Natalya said trying to calm Lucky down.

"Yes it is, if I tell Mike, he most certainly will leave me." Lucky said

"Lucky, I don't think that's how Mike is, he doesn't seem like the person who would do that." Nattie said

"How would you know?" Lucky asked, "Me and Mike are not married, he can leave whenever the hell he feels like it." Lucky got mad and went to the stairwell and cried as she sat on the steps. Skip had been following her and finally went into the stairwell. Lucky stood upon hearing the door open.

"What the hell is your problem?" Skip asked, "You weren't happy with me, you little bitch. I know all about your little scheme about trying to get with Wade instead of me, trying to get him to win that match, you knew I would win so you made Mike come down to the ring and cash in that stupid briefcase because you bribed him in bed, didn't you?"

"No, the fuck are you talking about?" Lucky asked angrily walking to the top of the steps

"You know what the hell I'm talking about, you really are a slut." Skip said shoving her, Lucky lost her footing and fell halfway down the staircase. Skip walked away not caring.

* * *

Lucky woke up in the hospital, Mike sitting next to her.

"What happened?" Lucky asked tiredly after waking up.

"That son of a bitch, Skip, pushed you down the steps." Mike said after kissing Lucky. The doctor walked into the room after that.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked

"A little sore." Lucky replied

"Well, nothing serious happened during the fall, I have good news for you." The doctor said putting his clipboard under his arm, "Your baby survived the fall." Mike looked at Lucky shocked

"Not the way I wanted to tell you." Lucky said

"You're pregnant?" Mike asked still shocked, Lucky nodded.

"I'm going to leave you two alone now." The doctor said leaving the room.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have left you alone." Mike said

"I'm sorry, I haven't known for that long, please forgive me." Lucky said ashamed

"Don't be sorry, I'm happy." Mike said kissing her, "And I'm glad you're safe, both of you."

"You don't look very happy." Lucky said

"Trust me, I am, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if the baby had been killed when you fell." Mike said

"I should've told you sooner, I'm still sorry." Lucky apologized

"It's ok, I know now." Mike said kissing Lucky again, "I'll kill that bastard if I ever get my hands on him." Lucky hugged Mike, "I have to go now, I'll be back after RAW, I promise."

"Can't I come with you?" Lucky asked

"No, you have to stay here until tomorrow, I'm sorry." Mike kissed her head.

"Ok." Lucky said

"I love you." Mike said getting up

"I love you too." Lucky said watching Mike leave, she soon fell asleep, thinking about what Mike had said.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! And if you didn't, well, who cares what you think, lol, just kidding, just kidding. Thanks for reading guys, sorry it took me a bit long to update, please Review/Alert/Favorite, Thanks again guys! I'll update as soon as I can.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter! Really hope you love it! Please Review/Favorite/Alert! Thanks and I'll see you at the bottom (:**

* * *

Lucky was woken up by the sound of the door opening, she was expecting Mike when John walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" John asked sitting down in a chair beside her.

"I'm ok, what are you doing here? You have to be at the show, don't you?" Lucky asked

"Nope, Lucky, there's something I need to tell you and I've been hiding it for about three weeks. I hurt my knee at a house show a few weeks ago in Pennsylvania, in a cage match, against Wade." (I was at that match, just to incorporate that in here ;) anyway, on with the story.) John said

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have dragged you into this Nexus shit." Lucky said

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry, I'm glad you're okay, that's all that matters." John said

"No, it doesn't matter if I'm ok, your well being is more important than mine, you have a great job, and I don't want you to be away from it or miserable while you work." Lucky argued

"Lucky, you're pregnant, you need to relax." John said

"How did you know?" Lucky asked, John gave her a look.

"You really think Natalya can keep a secret, she has her heart set on being this child's godmother." John chuckled

"Yeah, but who would be the godfather?" Lucky asked

"Wade." He said before quickly covering his mouth

"Him and Natalya aren't dating…are they?" Lucky asked

"That information is classified." John said like a smart ass.

"When's Mike coming?" She asked, ignoring his last statement.

"He'll be here after the show, I talked to him before I left. He wants to see you so bad." Lucky smiled lightly as a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't know why she was crying, she just felt like it. Lucky wiped her face off.

"I'll leave you alone, sis. I love you." John said before kissing Lucky's head and leaving the room.

* * *

After the show, Mike walked into the room, Lucky smiled tiredly.

"Feeling any better?" Mike asked as he smiled back.

"A little." Lucky said, "tired mostly."

"Poor babies." Mike said hugging her.

"When can I leave? I hate hospitals." Lucky frowned

"They said you could leave tomorrow morning. They just want to see how you do overnight, okay?" Mike said.

"Alright." Lucky sighed

"I wish I could get you out of here earlier, I hate seeing you like this." Mike said, Lucky nodded.

"You should go back to the hotel, and get some sleep." Lucky suggested

"No, I'd rather stay here with you. You get some sleep, okay?" Mike said brushing her hair behind her ear and kissing her forehead.

"Ok, I will." Lucky said, before slowly drifting to sleep with Mike holding her hand.

* * *

Lucky got out of the hospital the next day, she and Mike went back to the hotel to rest. Mr, McMahon had agreed to giving Mike the next week off for him to spend some time with Lucky. Lucky was laying on the bed, Mike laying beside her on his side, his hand resting on her stomach.

"So we're really having a baby?" Mike asked

"Yep." Lucky replied, smiling, "Did you tell your parents yet?"

"No, but they really want to meet you, I figured on my week off we could go see them." Mike said

"That would be nice." Lucky smiled again

"Yeah, I think so. We'll tell them then." Mike smiled back, "When do you plan on telling your parents?"

"Well, assuming John hasn't already told them, I was thinking about going to see them, I really miss my Marley baby." Lucky said, Mike chuckled.

"Who's Marley?" Mike asked

"He's my puppy, he's a puli, a dog." Lucky grinned

"Oh, you named him Marley because of the dreadlocks, I get it." Mike laughed

"Yeah, he's a good dog, I think he'll love you, providing that he's not still mad at me." Lucky said

"Why was he mad at you?" Mike asked

"I don't know." Lucky lied, she couldn't tell him that Marley was mad because she cheated on Skip with Wade, no, that would just ruin this whole relationship.

"Oh, ok." Mike shrugged thinking nothing of it. Lucky nodded and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" Mike asked.

"No, just thinking." Lucky said turning on her side to face him, snuggling into his chest. Mike put his arms around her and hugged her closer. Lucky's phone started vibrating, she picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hi, Lucky, how are you feeling?" She heard the familiar British accent on the other side of the phone.

"I'm feeling better than I was yesterday." Lucky replied

"That's good." Wade said as he put his arm around Natalya who was sitting next to him on the couch in his hotel room.

"Yeah…I'm still a feeling a little ill, though." Lucky said

"Why? What's wrong?" Wade asked

"I'm guessing Natalya hasn't told you yet." Lucky said

"What are you talking about? There's nothing going on between Natalya and myself." Wade lied

"Would you stop lying? You think I care if you and Natalya date, because I don't have a problem with it, just don't lie to me about it." Lucky said half truthfully, she was still in love with Wade, but she knew she couldn't be with him.

"Alright, but can you please tell me why you're ill? I'm concerned." Wade said

"Ask Natalya about it." Lucky hung up with out a response and turned her phone off, she snuggled up in Mike's chest, and, despite not being tired, she fell asleep.

"Nat, why is Lucky sick?" Wade asked

"She must've caught a cold." Natalya lied, Wade gave her a look. "What?"

"It must be more than a cold if she doesn't want to tell me about it." Wade said, Natalya sighed not wanting to tell Wade either.

"You know, it looks like a nice day outside, I'm going to take a walk." Natalya said trying to change the subject but when she got up, Wade pulled her back down.

"Please tell me." Wade said

"Oh alright," Natalya said reluctantly, "Lucky's pregnant." Wade looked at Natalya in shock.

"Is this some kind of sick and twisted joke, because it's not funny." Wade said not believing her. Refusing to believe her.

"Wade, I'm not kidding. I'm being completely serious." Natalya said, Wade ran a hand down his face.

"Why are you so upset about this?" Natalya asked

"Because, I know you're going to hate me now, but I slept with Lucky before she started dating Mike." Wade confessed

"So, there's a chance that the baby is, yours?" Natalya said softly, Wade nodded.

"I'm sorry." Wade said, "Don't hate me, I love you."

"I know, I know, it's not your fault, I don't hate you, I'm just trying to process this in my mind." Natalya said, Wade sighed, for the rest of his night he couldn't get that thought out of the back of his mind, half of him hoped the baby was his, and the other half hoped it wasn't. Despite Wade still being in love with Lucky, he was slowly moving on and had just started a new relationship with Natalya, and that's not the way he wanted it to end. He also didn't want to ruin Lucky and Mike's relationship, they seemed happy together, and he didn't want to see Lucky unhappy. Wade had now wanted to beat up Skip ten times more than any other time. He pushed Lucky down the stairs, he not only threatened Lucky's life, but also the baby's. Wade needed to confront Skip, and soon, before things got worse.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I know this is not the greatest chapter sorry about that. And sorry it took me a bit longer to update, I wrote like more than half of it and then I erased it because I didn't like what I wrote, :P. So yeah, Please Review/Alert/Favorite! I'll update as soon as I can, thank you for reading! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter, hope you la-la-la love it! (: Remember to Review/Alert/Favorite! I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

Mike and Lucky stood outside the front door of his mom's house. Lucky was feeling a bit nervous about meeting Mike's parents, and he could see that.

"They'll love you." Mike whispered as he put his arm around her. Mike's mom opened the door.

"Michael!" She exclaimed excitedly, "How are you, come in, come in."

"Hi mom." He chuckled walking in the door with his arm still around Lucky.

"Who's your friend?" She asked referring to Lucky

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Lucky." He said

"Aww, Mike, when are you guys getting married?" She asked

"Mom!" Mike exclaimed blushing lightly.

"It's nice to meet you, honey." Mike's mom chuckled as she hugged Lucky.

"It's nice to meet you too." Lucky smiled

"Where's Dad?" Mike asked putting his arm around Lucky again.

"He's on his way, sit down, relax." She said motioning them to the couch, Mike sat down, squeezing Lucky a little closer to him.

"So, Mike, you seem a little…protective." His mom said referring to him having his side practically glued to Lucky's.

"Yeah, she, um, she fell down the stairs the other day. Just trying to keep her from doing it again." Mike lied about the real reason he was being protective. He wanted to wait, at least until his dad got there.

"Yeah, clumsy me." Lucky said going along with Mike's lie. Mike's mom nodded in agreement, knowing that there was a different reason

"You're father's here now." His mom said hearing the door open. Lucky rested her head on Mike's shoulder, her hormones acting up causing a tear to slide down her face. Mike's mom didn't pay any attention to it, she already knew the reason Mike was being a bit protective. His dad walked into the room and sat down next to Mike's mom.

"Hello Mike." He said breaking the silence

"Hi dad." Mike replied

"So, from what I've heard, you have some kind of _news_ to tell us?" He asked

"Uh yeah, babe, do you want to tell them?" Mike asked Lucky

"You should tell them." Lucky said still nuzzled into Mike's side.

Mike took a deep breath, "Well, Lucky's going to have a baby."

"Oh congratulations sweetheart!" Mike's mom got up and hugged them both.

"Congratulations son." Mike's dad said shaking his son's hand, not really happy

"Thanks guys." Mike said, Mike's mom fussed over Lucky happily in the living room while his dad pulled him aside.

"Michael, are you going to ask her to marry you?" He asked

"Dad, you ask that like I'm going to leave, it would be kind of hard for me to do that." Mike said

"Yes, but I know you Michael, and you tend to change your mind a lot." He said

"What kind of a person do you take me as, Dad? Can't you just accept the fact that I'm going to have a family of my own. I'm 30 years old for Christ's sake, I need to settle down before it's too late." Mike said angrily

"I'm just saying, you're not a very fatherly person and you are going to need to make drastic changes in your lifestyle. It's not going to be all about you anymore once the baby is born."

"You know? I'm not going to leave Lucky, ok. I wouldn't do such a thing. How do you think I felt when you left Mom? Huh?" Mike asked, "Whatever don't answer that." Mike said walking over to Lucky and nearly dragged her by the arm out of the house.

"I'm sorry about him." Mike said, "He's just a jerk and I know that he cares about me but I can't stand him."

"It's alright." Lucky said

"No, it's not, and I'm truly really sorry." Mike said again, Lucky made no reply.

"Let's just go back to the hotel, I'm kind of tired." Lucky said

"Anything for you, babe, anything for you." Mike said

* * *

In the meantime, Wade searched angrily for Skip backstage.

"Skip! Skip, Where are you?" He called, not needing an answer because he saw him just down the hall. Wade hurried up to him and punched him in the face.

"You son of a bitch!" Wade seethed with rage.

"What the hell, Wade?' Skip yelled holding his cheek

"You pushed Lucky down the God damn stairs! You deserve to be punished!"

"And why the hell do I deserve to be punished? She's the one who was sneaking around behind my back with other people, she hated being with me, she was a liar!" Skip yelled again

"She's pregnant you asshole! You could have killed both her and the baby with that stunt!" Wade was now infuriated

"Well nobody told me, and now look what happens, she gets hurt. She's not with you anyway, why do you care?" Skip asked

"I should care, you should care, that kid could be either of ours and it doesn't even phase you, you bastard. And you're going to pay a lot more hell when Mike gets back, so I think you should keep your damn head low and stay out of everyone's business." Wade said before giving Skip a final shove and walking down the hall.

Wade walked into his locker room where Natalya was .

"People just make me so mad." Wade said out loud not caring if Natalya responded.

"Why?" Natalya asked not looking away from the book she was reading.

"Because, Skip, is just horrible, he doesn't care about anyone."

Natalya finally looked up, "Is this about what he did to Lucky?"

"What do you think it's about?" He asked sarcastically

"Well, I'm sorry, I feel terrible about it but it's over now, and I know you still care a lot about how Lucky is, but she can take care of herself, she'll be fine." Natalya said

"I know, but still, the thought of her having a child…a possibility of my child, it just makes me ten times angrier." Wade said

"Wade, I know you're going to hate me for saying this, but I don't think it could be your child. The effects of Birth Control take a bit to wear off, even if she didn't take it the morning you guys slept together, I don't think it would matter. The chances are really slim of it being your's and I'm sorry. I know, I might just sound like the jealous friend here, but I'm being completely honest." Natalya said

Wade stayed silent for a minute, "…I know, it's just nice to think about having a family some day."

Natalya wrapped her arms around Wade's neck, she quick pecked him on the lips. "I know, it is."

* * *

**I am so so so so so sorry about not updating this sooner. I had a bit of writer block and I hope you guys aren't to mad at me for not updating. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Review/Alert/Favorite please! I'll try to update soon, but I'm going to try to start a new story, so I don't know when I'll get around to writing the next chapter, but I promise you, it will be sooner than this one. Will update soon! Also, I need to know, should Lucky have a little girl or boy? Thanks for reading guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I had school off today so I thought 'What the heck? Why not write another chapter?' So here I am, spending a snow day writing this story. Lol. Well I'm going to have a time skip here because, I'm as impatient as all hell when it comes to my characters being pregnant. So, here we go. I shall see y'all at the bottom! **

* * *

Lucky was now 6 months pregnant and living with Mike in his beach house in Los Angeles. Skip was still miserable about Lucky and got himself fired, but he got rehired a month and a half after that.

Lucky was asleep in her and Mike's room, Marley snuggled close into her side. The alarm went off and Lucky groaned. She walked downstairs and started to make breakfast. After she ate, she started doing the dishes at the sink, she didn't hear the door open over the noise the water made. Lucky suddenly felt two familiar arms wrap around her body.

"I missed you." Mike said, Lucky squealed before turning around and hugging him. "I'm guessing you missed me too." He chuckled

"Yes! I did!" She exclaimed still hugging him

"Aww, how were my girls while I was gone?" He asked resting his hand on her bump

"We were good, hungry, tired, sore back, the usual." Lucky said, Mike nodded before kissing her.

"I'm home for awhile now, I got 'punted'." Mike said, Lucky kissed Mike's head.

"Well, hopefully, you'll be 'better' after the baby is born." She smirked

"Hopefully." Mike smirked back, "So, what did you do while I was gone?"

"I finished the baby's room, come see it." Lucky said taking his hand and walking into the room.

The walls were painted with the scene of a safari in Africa, Zebras drinking from a watering hole, Giraffes eating leaves off of tress with aid there long necks, a few Lions hiding in tall grass, and a crocodile with it's toothy grin basking in the cool water of a river.

"You painted this all by yourself?" Mike asked in awe at the beautiful room

"I don't like to brag, but yes, I did." Lucky said

"Lucky, it's beautiful." Mike said hugging her

"Well thanks." Lucky said, "I kind of wanted to talk about a name for her." She said looking down at her stomach.

"You came up with a name?" Mike asked, "Let me here it."

"Well, I wanted to name her Zarah. Your thoughts?" Lucky asked

"I think it has a beautiful sound. Zarah Mizanin." He said the last part to himself, "Well, that is if she's going to have my last name, isn't she?"

"Of course she is." Lucky said kissing him

"Ok, good." Mike said

* * *

Wade and Natalya had been getting more serious with their relationship every month. They laid in the bed at Wade's home in Tampa, Florida, Wade's arms wrapped around Natalya.

"I'm bored." Natalya sighed

"And why is that?" Wade asked, kissing her neck.

"I, I don't know…stop that, it's too hard to think." Natalya giggled, Wade smirked

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" He asked pulling her on top of him

"No." Natalya smirked as she kissed him, Wade smirked back before kissing her again. After a very romantic evening, Wade decided it was time.

"Natalya, I need to ask you something." Wade said as he sat across the dinner table from her.

"And what would that be?" Natalya asked, she knew something was up, Wade never called her by her first name unless he was dead serious about something.

"Natalya, Nat, Nattie, whatever you want to be called, we've been together for a short amount of time, and when I first met you backstage, to be honest, I was not too fond of you. I then realized what an amazing person you were when I got to know you more. I love you so much, and I want to be with you for ever. Which leads me to this." Wade got down on one knee, "Natalya Neidhart, will you marry me?"

Natalya cover her mouth in awe as tears of joy ran down her cheeks, everyone in the restaurant was silent as they awaited her response. She nodded, "Yes." Wade smiled at her as he slid the ring onto her finger, Natalya hugged him as everyone clapped. She then pulled him into a kiss. They sat back down, all Natalya could do was look at her ring.

"Do you like it?" Wade asked

"No, I love it." She said still composing herself

"Well, I'm glad you love it." Wade said

"Me too." Natalya responded

"Let's get out of here." Wade suggested

"Alright." Natalya smirked, Wade smirked back.

* * *

The next morning, Natalya woke up to her phone ringing, it was Mike.

"Hello?" Natalya answered

"Nattie, something went wrong with Lucky's pregnancy, the baby was born early, she's healthy but really tiny and the doctors think she might not make it." Mike said terrified, Natalya sat up in bed, pulling out of Wade's arms.

"What? Is Lucky ok?" Nattie asked

"Lucky's fine, but she's scared, you have to come, now." Mike said

"I'm in Florida, I can't get there that fast, but I'll try." Natalya said before hanging up.

"What happened?" Wade asked worried

"Lucky had the baby premature, they don't know if she's going to make it." Natalya said getting up, "I'm going to see her."

"I'm coming with you." Wade said getting up as well., Natalya nodded.

* * *

They got to Lucky about 6 hours later, they walked into her room, Mike was sitting by her bed trying to get her to calm down.

"Hey sweetie." Nattie said walking over to her and hugging her.

"Hi Nattie." Lucky said still worried about her baby.

"Did you see her yet?" Natalya asked

"They think it's best that I don't, but Mike told me that she's beautiful." Lucky said

"I bet she is, with a mother like you." Wade said

"Aww, thanks, come give me a hug." Lucky said, Wade walked over to her and hugged her, he kissed her cheek.

"We'll keep you in our prayers." Natalya said

"Thanks Nattie, all we can do is hope for the best."

"If she's strong like you, she'll make it." Mike said kissing her hand.

"I just want to see my baby." Lucky cried

"I know, sweetie, the nurse will call when she's stable enough to see. She will be tomorrow, I know she will, she'll make it." Mike reassured her, Lucky just continued to cry.

Sure enough, the next morning, Lucky was able to see Zarah, the doctors were certain she was going to make it, and there was going to be no problems with her brain development growing up. Lucky looked at her baby girl through the glass of the incubator she slept in, and her eyes welled up with tears, she looked like Mike, but had her blue eyes. They were told they could take her home in two weeks if she gained enough weight.

* * *

**How did you guys like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry that it took me a long time to update, I wanted to update sooner but I had the most major writer's block EVER! Please review and tell me how it was, Review/Alert/Favorite. Thanks guys! I will update soon!**


End file.
